


Priorities

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bad Boy Shawn, Badboy!Shawn, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach





	Priorities

You and Shawn were pretty independent in your relationship. You each had your own separate lives (Shawn’s far more exciting than yours) and you respected that. There was no checking up on each other, or checking the others phone when one of you got home late. Your relationship was built on nothing but trust and respect for one other. That’s not to say you didn’t worry, because of course, you did, but you never let that get the best of you or get in between your relationship. As long as he came back to you at the end of the day, you were fine.

But you had a shitty day. A really shitty day, and for the first time in the entire time you’ve been together you were blowing up his phone waiting for him to call. You were a little needy and wanted you big bad boyfriend to make it all better. After call number three, on the second ring, he finally picked up.

“Honey is everything okay, I’m working?”

You instantly felt guilty. Shawn working and another person’s idea of working was two different things entirely. When Shawn was ‘working’ that meant he needed to focus,  and whatever it was he was doing needed his undivided attention or someone could get hurt.  

“I’m fine. I’m sorry -” you ramble, ready to hang up the phone. You can hear him excuse himself before he’s back on the phone with you.

“No, you’re not. You never call me like this.”

“It’s nothing, you’re working Brian probably -”

“Honey.” he’s got that tone in his voice. The one that makes you weak in the knees and has your heart pounding out of your chest.

God everything about him screamed danger, but fuck did you love him for it.

“I just had a shitty day and I hadn’t seen you and…just - I want to see you.”

“Did someone do something?” He nearly growls into the phone.  

Even if someone did do something, you wouldn’t tell him. You’d made that excuse once and you swore you’d never do it again. Although part of you enjoyed knowing he’d do anything to protect you, even if it wasn’t necessarily socially acceptable.

“What, no! Everything is fine, it’s just stupid school stuff.”

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll wrap things up here and then I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

“Are you sure? I can wait until you’re done.”

“I’ll be home in about twenty minutes, okay?” you nod your head forgetting that he can’t see you “Honey?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you.”

The moment you hang up the phone you instantly feel a weight lifted off of your chest. You feel so silly for it and you couldn’t for the life of you figure out just why you were feeling particularly needy today but knowing that Shawn was on his way to you calmed you down.

Having him home always calms you down. So often you didn’t know where he was, all you knew was that it was dangerous if you ever knew which only meant it was dangerous for him.

You’re at the refrigerator, looking at the contents as if you’d be able to get inspiration and make a meal out of eggs and a few cups of greek yogurt. You felt two strong arms around your waist and you jumped, but instantly relaxed when you smelled the familiar scent of cologne and leather.

“Jesus, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” he lets out a little chuckle but behind his eyes, it’s all business. When it came to you and your happiness, he was always business. “What’s going on?”

You open up the freezer and opt for a pint of ice cream, taking a spoon from the drawer and hopping onto the kitchen counter. “You’re going to laugh when I tell you.”

He moves towards you on the other side of the kitchen, standing between your legs, hands resting on your thighs, “No I won’t. I promise.”

“I went to register for classes today and uh…the one class I need to graduate is full. I went to my advisor but she said there’s nothing she can do.” You go on to explain the rest of the fiasco that was your time spent in the advising office, and how everything would be pushed back. You were working yourself up into a huge frenzy and when you finally stopped to look away from your ice cream at Shawn you see the exact opposite of what you expected splashed across his face.

“Why are you smiling, Shawn this isn’t good.” You ask around another spoonful of ice cream, and he only lets out another chuckle “this isn’t funny. My life is falling apart here.”

“Your life’s not falling apart.” he shakes his head. He looks down at the pint of ice cream in your hands, opening his mouth and you feed him a scoop of his own.

“I just love hearing you talk about school. You’re so smart you know that? Makes me wonder what you’re doing with the likes of me.”

“I’m going through a phase.” you quote, your mother rolling your eyes. It’s meant to be light-hearted but you see his shoulders slouch a little. “Hey, I’m kidding. I love you. You know that.”

And he does, its just that it’s hard for him to believe it sometimes when he’s reminded that he’s nowhere near where you are in life. He’s never gotten a formal education past high school, he has no other real talents, aside from guitar and singing (which, how far can that really get anyone), all he knows how to do is outlaw. But at least he’s damn good at it.

“What is it that I pulled you away from anyway?” you quip genuinely curious.

“How much do you want to know this time?” He asks with a sigh, signaling for another scoop of ice cream and you spoon it to him.

“Ummm….20%.”

“It was mainly just a fight. We were discussing how we’re going to clean some of the money from the last job. We’ve got a shit ton of jewelry that we’ve got to get rid of, but none of our connections are buying. To ‘risky’ they said.” He rolls his eyes, gritting his teeth “I told them we should find another job in the first place.”

The last job he and the boys pulled was pretty public. You never heard about the jobs, if anything there would be a small segment on the news, but it would be for one night and then it would be over. The last one though was a media circus, for nearly a week. Nothing was ever able to come back to them and everything turned out to be okay. The police got an anonymous tip and a generous donation and they looked the other way.

That was the first time you were ever really scared for Shawn.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. I didn’t realize things were that bad, you have bigger things to worry about then my schedule.”

“No. Of course, I’m here. You’re always going to be my number one.”

“Even when things are going to shit?”

“Especially when things are going to shit.” he smiles, cradling your face in his large hands, “if I didn’t have you I’d be going absolutely mental.” he stops for a moment, really taking in every inch of your face, “You’re my everything babe.”

“My badass outlaw boyfriend really got it bad for me. The guys know you’re this soft?”

“Shut up.” he giggles bringing you in for a sticky kiss that tastes like caramel and chocolate.


End file.
